Every computing device, whether embedded, mobile, or stationary, is the result of certain compromises made during design to support one or more functions or capabilities at a cost to one or more other functions or capabilities. Moreover, hardware and software limitations associated with current technologies such as screens, batteries, spectrum usage, etc., constrain such devices in other ways. As a result, most computing devices are subject to one or more constraints in communication, power, portability, or other dimensions.
Thus, for example, a portable communications device such as a smartphone may provide great portability at the cost of requiring a battery for power, limiting total continuous on-time usage. The same goal may also require limitations on screen size and hence on screen resolution. Similarly, a frequently used device may experience wireless communications blackouts or impediments due to imposition of a data allotment, e.g., within cellular, broadband, and other wireless contexts. Some devices may lack cellular or broadband capabilities but may have heightened resolution. In general, the compromises that are made in producing, configuring, or provisioning various devices may result in decreased user experience and usability.
It should be appreciated that any particular benefit is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles or of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly recited in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this background section is merely reflective of inventor observations or considerations and is not an indication that the discussed technology represents actual prior art.